The White Guitar
by Quinhwyvar
Summary: When Holly and Artemis meet up at the Fowl's Manor in in the middle of the night...music starts to play...slight HS/AF SongFic, Before the TTP, Oneshot


**A/N: I saw the movie August Rush (which was really good) and I was already thinking about doing a song fic when I heard this song. I heard it in BLOCKBUSTER of all places and that did it for me. I had my song, I had the characters, and I had something of a plot. I believe that this happened after TLC. I also believe that both Artemis and Holly are OOC (****O****ut ****O****f ****C****haracter).**

**Artemis, Holly, Butler, Mrs. & Mr. Fowl and the twins do not belong to me but to Eoin Colfer. This was also written before the TTP came out so forgive me for things that are not correct, they were once correct. **

**I don't own the song **_**This Time**_**, it belongs to Jonathan Rhys Meyers and Stephan Erdody **

**The White Guitar**

Captain Holly Short knocked on the Fowl's door. The moon was high in the sky and it bathed the yard and Holly in a slivery sheen. Minutes passed, Holly checked her helmet watch: 12:35 and ticking. She had been waiting over five minutes. Holly used her wings to get to the large iron knocker. She knocked five times on the door before starting back down to the pavement.

Then she saw something that seemed strange on the wood door. There were figures carved in the wood, not any ordinary of figures but, _gnommish_ figures. They were all over the door in their tradition form: spires.

The carvings read:

_The Fowl family has been stealing goods for as long as the last name Fowl has been around. Artemis Fowl the Second is the one the greatest thief. It was in the year 2000, when Artemis stole the most gold ever from anybody. He managed to steal 1,000 pounds of gold from the fairy people…._

Holly rolled her eyes under the visor. _He's always trying to gloating about that? Maybe because that is the only thing the fairies are ashamed of? _She heard a click and the door started to open. Holly dropped to the ground and shielded. Artemis opened the door halfway and looked around before spotting her shimmer.

"Hello Holly." He said calmly.

Holly relaxed her shield and replied angrily: "You're late."

They could both tell that she didn't mean it.

"Sorry, I had to finish this essay. I didn't hear you. Would you like to come in or do you want to stay out here all night? You are welcome in the house. " Artemis said and opened the door all the way.

"Sure," she said and walked in.

"You're here to see that room aren't you?" Artemis asked, after Holly stashed her helmet in the lobby safe. "Just in case, the twins wake up plus, I don't allow helmets in the house." He explained.

Artemis and Holly walked up the stairs and talked about how the time change had affected them. They climbed a winding pair of stairs that led to airy room with windows. The moonlight came though the window and flowed across the musical instruments that were show cased in the space.

"Wow, I saw a video, but I have never been in here." Holly said as she stroked a sleek black grand piano.

Every kind of instruments imaginable was displayed, on the walls or on shelves. Piano, violin, harp, anything that could carry a tune was there. Holly gawked at the sheer number of instruments then she saw something that she grew up with…the guitar.

It was as big as she was but she did seem to care, she ran over to it and paused, and looked at Artemis and asked:

"May I?"

"Go a head. I see no reason that you can't." Artemis said as he sat on the piano bench.

Holly lifted it off its hook. It was beautiful piece, white oak with black accents. She sat down on top of the piano and put it on. She strummed it a few times, Artemis watched carefully, deep in thought.

"You used to play didn't you?" Artemis said quietly.

Holly was almost totally absorbed in the guitar and answered: "Yep, my dad taught me when I was little and sometimes when I needed a little extra cash I would play at restaurants. I believed that they liked my music and singing."

Artemis looked surprised, he asked: "You sang?"

Holly looked up: "Yeah, sometimes."

Artemis leaned forward on the piano, placing both crossed arm on its top. Holly was still on the top so they could talk smoothly across it. Artemis smiled, then asked sincerely: "Play something for me."

"What? No, I can't. I can't, I would wake everyone up." Holly said surprised.

"No, you wouldn't. My parents sleep on the other side of the house. They wouldn't wake up. Would you play something?"

Holly looked up at the ceiling before answering: "I guess, I could play something."

"If you ARE going to play you're going to need this." He reached down picked something up from a box before sliding it across the grand piano.

It was a guitar pick. Holly smiled at Artemis as she picked it up.

"Thanks." She said as she slipped off her LEP gloves.

"Play." Artemis replied as he moved to the top of the piano.

"Fine. I'll play _This Time_, by Jonathan Rhys Meyers and Stephan Erdody. Fine with you?"

He shrugged and she started, not looking at Artemis but at the guitar as she began singing softly:

"_Tonight the sky above  
Reminds me how to love  
Walking through wintertime_

_Where the stars all shine  
_

_The angel on the stairs  
Will tell you I was there  
Under the front porch light  
On a mystery night"_

Holly nodded along with the notes and played smoothly. Artemis had closed his eyes and was listening. It seemed like Holly was enjoying the song, she got loader and had more confident when she hit one of the high points.

"_I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds"_

Butler, who was on his rounds heard this and started up the stairs. He wondered who was singing.

_"I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind?  
Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you off my mind…"  
_

Butler opened the door quietly to see Holly playing the guitar and Artemis listening. They were both sitting on the grand piano. Holly's voice was beautiful, soft, clear and strong, just like her. He walked in silently and leaned on the wall to listen to the rest of the song. The door was left ajar…

"_This Time"_

Holly and Artemis did not notice him; Holly smiled to herself as she continued:

"_The neon lights in bars  
And headlights from the cars  
Have started a symphony  
Surrounded me_

_  
The things I've left behind  
Have melted in my mind  
And now there's purity  
Inside of me"_

Mrs. Fowl was on her way back to her room when she heard the music. She quickly walked to her room where her husband was sleeping.

"Do you hear that music?" She said quietly.

"What music?" He said sleeply as he sat up.

"That."

_"I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds"  
_

Artemis Fowl the First in his pjs and his wife followed the singing realizing it came from the music room. They started to climb…

"_I wonder what might happen if I left this all behind?  
Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you off my mind…"  
_

They peaked in the music room door and saw something that hadn't expected.

"_This Time"  
_

There was a girl on the piano singing to their son, he seemed to like it. The music was very beautiful; the girl singing had short, brown hair and was bathed in moonlight. She seemed to wearing some strange kind of clothes.

"_I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines  
Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds_

_  
I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind?  
Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you off my mind…."  
_

Mrs. Fowl was tickled that there was a girl singing to her little boy, Arty. Mr. Fowl seemed to be happy and Butler was pleased too. The music started to slow and the girl's nodding started to slow and she sang the last lyric:

"_This Time…."_

She looked up smiling broadly at Artemis, who smiled right back. Then she saw his parents. She frowned then just disappeared…into thin air.

The beautiful girl was gone.

**What did you think? Please write a review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Brightfrost**


End file.
